Lorgar Aurelian
|-|Loyalist Lorgar= |-|Chaos Lorgar= |-|Daemon Primarch= Summary :"Slaves of Taranthis, heed my words. I am Lorgar, the Bearer of the Word, messenger of the Powers, herald of the Truth. I come to you today with glad tidings, for the gaze of the Powers has fallen upon you. One is coming, one who shall set us all free from the bondage of ignorance. :I come not as one who will bring you to the Truth, for it is already in you. I, Lorgar, am not your saviour, for you do not need saving but from your own inhibitions. Each man and woman who hears these words knows of their righteousness and their own place in the gaze of the Powers. Be thankful then that into your hands have been placed the means for deliverance. :Show now your faith, your dedication to His cause, and the One shall descend from the Empyrean to spread the light of the Truth upon us all. He does not see slaves and masters, for there is only the One above to serve, and all beneath are the servants. Not in your station shall you be judged but in your deeds. Not for the weaknesses of the past shall you be abandoned, but accepted for the strength of the present and the promise of the future. :Vengeful we shall be against those who trespass against the One, but in love and benevolence shall He arrive, and garbed in the blazing glory of the Powers the One shall walk among us, bringing peace and purpose to our hollow existence. :I do not call on you to do anything save that which the One has already placed in your hearts. The One demands nothing but your prayers and love. We shall rid ourselves of these odious sacrifices and free ourselves from the ignominy of false servitude. The church shall be reborn and the greatness of Colchis shall be restored, in the eyes of mortals and Powers alike. :Strike, strike now, for eternity beckons. Be pure of faith and strong of heart, and trust your soul to the love of the One. We have nothing to lose but our chains!" :— Excerpt from Lorgar Aurelian's 48-Hour Long speech to the slaves of the Taranthis Lorgar Aurelian, also known as The Golden One, among various other titles, was the Primarch of the Word Bearers Legio Astartes during the time of the Great Crusade, and the progenitor of the Imperial Creed which would become the foundation for the Imperium of Man. Like all his brothers, Lorgar was pulled away from his Father's grasp by the Powers of Chaos, and scattered across the Galaxy. He would fall into the planet of Colchis, a desert world which had once been a civilization of technology and enlightenment, but which had regressed to a state of ignorance and feudalism throughout the millennia of Old Night, with religion controlling every aspect of its people's lives. The dominant faith, and thus the ruling body of Colchis, was the Church of the Covenant, an organization which preached the Truth of the Four Great Primordial Powers of the Empyrean, but which had fallen into hypocrisy, corruption, and stagnant dogma, leading to the more extremist priests to break away from the Covenant, creating their own, far more radical, and officially Heretical sect. It was by one such renegade priest that the young Lorgar was found. Named Kor Phaeron, he was a zealous fanatic, a staunch believer who devoted himself whole for the Powers, wandering the world and preaching their Everlasting glory, and the eternal punishment that awaited all those who defied their Will. Kor Phaeron would see the preternatural power of the young boy, and concluded that he was sent from the Empyrean by the Powers Themselves, and began to raise him as his own. Though supposedly of Divine importance, Kor Phaeron raised his foster child no better than a slave, tirelessly indoctrinating him in the Lore and the Law of the Powers, and responding to every act of disobedience and perceived impurity with physical punishment, so as to purify his spirit through the suffering of his flesh. However, despite incessant effort, Kor Phaeron ultimately failed to "educate" his child. Lorgar grew to become every bit the blind believer that he was, but his gentle and loving heart couldn't be altered. One day, Lorgar received a vision of the Empyrean which changed his life forever. In it, he was illuminated to the Truth of the universe: That there was a Fifth Power, One Golden God, greater than the Four Powers that came before. And he was coming to Colchis, descending from the Heavens on eagle's wings to bring freedom and enlightenment. With his newfound purpose, Lorgar became determined to preach the Empyreal Truth of the One, vowing not to stop until the whole world was united under his new faith. And so it was that Lorgar traveled Colchis, bearing the Word of the Golden God, the host of the faithful that followed him swelling as city after city fell either through the moving eloquence of his Word, or the godlike strength of his Mace; and eventually, after only one Colchisian year, the entire planet had been conquered and united under the new faith. It was then that Lorgar's preachings were proven true, as the Emperor of Mankind descended from the skies on his Golden Flagship to re-encounter his wayward son. There was much rejoicing and celebrating on the planet of Colchis with the arrival of the Master of Mankind, who all recognized to be the Golden God of Lorgar's visions. The Emperor, meanwhile, wasn't pleased with his reception. Meeting with his son, he explained that he was no god, but instead a man, and told that it was his mission to leave the world of Colchis to lead the 17th Legion on the Great Crusade, bringing the Imperial Truth with him. Lorgar immediately obeyed the Emperor's commands, and became the Primarch of the Word Bearers, setting off to the stars not with the cold light of science and reason, but instead the faith in the God-Emperor, as penned in his Magnum Opus: The Lectitio Divinitatus. That the Emperor denied his divinity only strengthened Lorgar's faith, for who else but the most noble and perfect of deities would deny his own self-evident divinity and perfection, and see himself as no greater than the ordinary man? And so it was that world after world was discovered and conquered by the Word Bearers Legion, who followed the same philosophy of "The Word or The Mace" that Lorgar had previously employed on Colchis. Entire cultures bowed before their preaching, casting aside their old faiths to embrace the Master of Mankind. Great Cathedrals were built across entire worlds, and all those who refused to submit were destroyed as Heretics. However, the Emperor of Mankind abhorred all manner of religion, specially the worship of himself, and as punishment for Lorgar's actions commanded the Ultramarines Legion to destroy the Shrine World of Monarchia, the capital planet of the Word Bearers' faith. Entire cities were leveled to the ground, and millions of innocent believers were slaughtered by the command of the God they worshiped. Finally, Lorgar was publicly humiliated by the Emperor, and striped of his power. Utterly broken, betrayed by his God and Father, Lorgar fell into despair and madness, desperately seeking something to worship in a cold, uncaring universe. And his prayers would be answered by the old gods of Colchis: The Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Lorgar left on a Pilgrimage throughout the Galaxy that ultimately led him to the Eye of Terror, and there he communed with the Four Powers, who enlightened him with the "truth" of the universe and of the Emperor. Lorgar would return completely changed, and fully devoted to the Powers of Chaos. Through his subtle machinations thee Warmaster Horus fell, and the Galaxy burned in the fires of his rebellion. With the failure of the Heresy, Lorgar and his Word Bearers fled to the Eye of Terror, where the Dark Gods once more embraced him: Granting him apotheosis and transforming him into a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided. Since then, Lorgar has remained locked within the Templum Inficio on the Daemon World of Sicarus, where he's stayed in endless meditation for the last 10,000 years, forever in communion with his gods. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly higher | At least 2-C Name: Lorgar Aurelian, The Bearer of the Word, Golden One, The Urizen, The Architect of Faith, The Voice of Truth, The Ecclesiarch, The First Heretic, among other titles and epithets Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Primarch of the Word Bearers Adeptus Astartes Legion, Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided Powers and Abilities: |-|Heresy Era=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Precognition, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Lorgar is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Power weapons break down the physical bonds of matter), Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Corruption, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation |-|Daemon Primarch=All previous abilities but Vastly Improved, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Type 5), Soul Manipulation (He sacrificed trillions of souls to turn Angron into a Daemon), Reality Warping (Used the power of the Warp to mangle reality to his desire and control the metaphysics within reality), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify the powers of others through sheer force of will), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; he can speak the language of the Daemons which can manipulate the underlying metaphysics of reality), Fate Manipulation (He can look at strands of fate and cause certain events to occur by choosing certain strands; defied his fate against Corax in which he was to supposed to have died), Summoning (He summoned Daemons against Guilliman at Calth), various other Daemonic Abilities, various other Psychic Powers |-|In the Warp=All previous abilities but to enhanced to an extreme degree. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror.) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Much stronger than his previous self, and doubtlessly superior to lesser Bloodthirsters) | At least Low Multiverse level (Ought to be comparable to Daemon Primarch Magnus, though uncertain if somewhat stronger or weaker) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Angron and Sanguinius) | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable (The Warp and its inhabitants exist beyond the bounds of time, space, and causality) Lifting Strength: Class T+ | Likely higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly higher | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (His nature as a Daemon Prince made of Warp energy makes him difficult to kill) | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Immense | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range (several meters), Kilometers with ranged attacks | The same, if not higher | At least Multiversal Standard Equipment: * The Armour of the Word: A modified power suit of Artificer Armour providing immense protection from harm, equipped with a force field generator and engraved with various protective symbols from Colchis''' and words from the Book of Lorgar. * '''Illuminarum: A mace fashioned from his fellow primarch and a weaponsmith, Ferrus Manus. Fabricated with a fantastic balance of strength and size for Lorgar's needs. * Archaeotech Pistol: A fireman derived from the Dark Age of Technology, capable of firing a multitude of projectiles while drawing power from the magnetosphere of the planet he is. It was''' commonly shown to be in the possession of high-ranking Imperial and Space Marine commanders during the events of the Horus Heresy and Great Crusade. * '''Frag Grenades: Anti-personal explosives capable of eviscerating unarmored opponents. Intelligence: Very high, as he is a skilled combatant and military leader that was more than a mere soldier in the field of combat. Very accomplished scholar who penned the ''Lectitio Divinitatus ''which proved the foundation for the Imperial Cult which has steadfast for several millennia. Every Primarch bears intelligence far beyond all manner of the average or even above average human reach, with virtually all of them being considered geniuses in the fields they hold expertise in, with few capable of matching up their intellect individually. Weaknesses: Will typically diverge his allegiance to whatever he claims is a higher cause. | Cannot manifest his full power outside the Warp | None notable Key: Primarch | Daemon Primarch | In the Warp ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Demons Category:Warriors Category:Primarchs Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Traitors Category:Humans Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Armored Characters Category:Priests Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2